Dear Brother
by Jasper Dear
Summary: WARNING this is a yaoi fic. SessxInu. If you don’t like it don’t read it. Inu-Yasha is in heat but doesn’t notice it. When he starts getting strange urges and feelings he leaves, only to meet the one he’s desired all along.


THIS IS A YAOI FIC! THERE IS EXPLICIT CONTENT! IF YOU DON"T LIKE THE IDEA OF TWO MALES DOING THE NASTY THEN DON'T READ!

A/N: I do not own Inu-Yasha, sadly. You can flame me if you want, because flames make me laugh and feel smart because of people yelling at me pointlessly and repeat themselves. And nothing stupid like 'BUT LIKZ OMG THEIR BROTHRZ!111' because I know that. I just think they're a cute couple. In short, don't own, don't ask, don't sue, and don't tell. Anyways, for the fan girls and guys, enjoy. One shot. PS. I'm risking getting this taken off XD

Vampiric Sheep

The sun glittered, high in the sky. It was early afternoon. About twelve, judging by the placement of the glowing sphere in the sky. Inu-Yasha stretched and yawned widely, the tip of his tongue curling upwards in a canine matter and he arched his back up from the tree he was sitting on and then flopped back down with a sigh, his golden orbs half open. It was summer and the weather showed it. A warm breeze blew by, ruffling his clothes and his long white mane. _This is perfect…_He thought, a very small smile forming on his lips.

He set his head back and closed his feral eyes half way and let out a soft content sigh. A small stone bounced off his calf and he blinked and peered down the tree to see Shippou with his arms folded. The hanyou snorted.

"What do you want, runt?" He growled. Shippous' cute face contorted to a pout and he turned, putting his back to Inu-Yasha and his nose in the air.

"Well I was just gonna get you 'cos you've been sleeping all day." He huffed. The white haired half demon rolled his eyes but jumped out of the tree, landing nimbly on his feet. He stood straight and clapped a hand on Shippous head and sighed.

"Well, lets get going then, ne?" He said and the fox demon blinked but nodded and headed back towards the group. Miroku was lounging against a tree, Sango in his lap. They had become a couple after a while though Miroku had to go to great lengths to achieve this. Kagome was sitting in the sun, running her fingers through her black hair. She smiled and stood when she saw Inu-Yahsa and Shippou walking towards them.

Inu-Yasha smiled back but he felt strange. His body felt hot and it wasn't from the sun. His sense of touch felt enhanced and being touched felt… well…good. He licked his lips and sighed. What was going on with him? He ignored the feeling the best he could and walked to Kagome.

"You slept a long time…you alright?" The miko asked, setting a hand delicately on his forehead. Inu-Yasha nearly purred at the sensation but simply looked at her.

"Yeah, fine." He mumbled and took her wrist, pushing her hand down. Why did she look so attractive? He'd always thought she was cute but this was sex appeal. She nodded though he could easily see concern in her cow brown eyes. A small twig snapped in a forested area and the white haired half-breeds small white canine ear swiveled backwards before he snapped his head over, eyes glittering. A scent slowly drifted to his nose. It was so familiar but he could put a finger on it. Kagome blinked and looked at him, touching his shoulder.

"Inu-Yasha, what's wrong?" She whispered. He sniffed the air and an animalistic growl came from his throat and he put a clawed hand on the Tetsusaiga and pushed Kagome back a little.

"Demon…" He growled and started to silently creep towards the scent. But why did it smell so familiar? Why did it feel like he knew the demon that bore this scent? The more he approached the stronger it got but after another breeze came by the smell was gone. Inu-Yahsa chortled and stood from his crouch like walk and turned, walking back to the group.

"Coward ran away." He informed and looked around. His whole body felt like it was burning now and there was an ache he needed to satisfy but the hanyou still didn't know what it was. Shippou liked at him, raising an eyebrow. Inu-Yahsa did the same, looking down at the fox demon.

"…What are you looking at…" He asked slowly. Shippou shook his head but couldn't help but smile.

"Nothin'." Was his simple reply. Inu-Yasha snorted and held back a growl and the urge to punt Shippou like a football and walked to the shade of the tree Miroku and Sango were under. Miroku smiled at him but his smile turned slowly to a look of concern.

"Inu-Yasha, are you alright? Your cheeks are flushed…" a small smirk came to the monks lips "did Kagome check for a tail?" He asked slyly. Inu-Yahsa could feel himself blush and shot him a deadly look.

"Monk if you don't shut up…" He hissed and Miroku chuckled and held up a hand to silence him.

"Alright, alright, it was a joke." He said apologetically and smiled at him then patted the hanyou on the head. Inu-Yahsa shivered internally and scooted away from him a little. Sango mumbled something in Mirokus' ear that made Miroku smile widely and kiss her with plenty of passion. Inu-Yahsa watched them and swallowed hard then jumped up. He couldn't take it. If he was around these people any more god knew what he'd do.

When to his feet he bolted at a dead run. Kagome and Miroku were shouting after him and he heard Kagome start to run o catch him. _No, no leave me be!_ He screamed in his head and ran as fast as his legs would carry him until soon it felt like he was not only running, but leaping like a buck to get away from them

He ran deep into the forest and finally slowed, chest moving up and down, as he took in big gulps of air. Inu-Yahsa slumped against a tree and slid down slowly and ran his fingers through his unkempt white mane of hair and closed his feral yellow eyes. He sat against the tree and hand in his hair for a minute or two before groaning softly and stripping entirely out of his clothes. It was so hot, why was it so hot? He was trembling but he was anything but cold. His body ached with some kind of need. He lie on the forest floor, curled up in a tight ball to hopefully escape from this nightmare of feeling and an image flashed before his closed eyes.

Produced by his mind he saw a flawless figure with flowing white hair and a crescent on the forehead. It was a while before he noticed that same demon scent as before had filled his nostrils and he slowly raised his head, canine ears drooped slightly. His eyes met equally golden ones and he jumped back, grabbing his clothes and covering himself

"S-s-s-Sesshoumaru! Nan dayo!" He stammered, looking wide eyed at his half brother. So this was the demon that smelled so familiar. But now he was close it didn't smell like demon. It smelled sweet. Sesshoumaru snorted softly and looked away, starting to turn.

"So you're the one…" He said softly in his calm, silken voice. Inu-Yasha growled throatily.

"I'm the one what?" He snapped. The demon lord turned his gaze to him again and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Baka, don't tell me you don't know…" He said and looked him over then a small smile formed on his lips "Ah, little brother, you have much to learn. Hopefully it will get past your stupidity." He said and turned fully, starting to walk off. Inu-Yahsa growled and leapt to his feet, ignoring the fact that he was buck-naked and grabbed his half brothers shoulder that wasn't enclosed in armor.

"Tell me god damnit! What's wrong with me!" He snarled and wheeled the elder male around and slammed him against a tree, ears flat back and a rumble coming from his throat. Sesshoumaru smirked slowly and coldly.

"You're in heat…Now get of me you damned harlot" He said and shoved his brother roughly back and dusted the shoulder that had been touched as if it was filthy. Inu-Yasha stepped back and looked at the ground and yet again his elder brother began to leave. Inu-Yasha clenched his hands into a fist and now followed after him and darted in front of the demon lord.

"Why do you always have to give me the cold shoulder! Why do you constantly pick on me, walk all over me!" He snarled. This 'heat' business was tempering with his emotions as well. Realizing what he had just done, the hanyou quickly shut up and stepped back. But Sesshoumaru had his attention now and started walking for him. Inu-Yasha gulped and started walking backwards. Finally his back hit a tree and he bit his lip, ears drooping. Sesshoumaru had his hands above his shoulders on the tree.

"Because you're nothing but an annoyance…" He told him and started to bring his head down to level with his half brothers.

"Sesshou…Wha-" He was cut short when the demon lord pressed his lips delicately against his. The canine half-breed went wide-eyed. This wasn't right…It couldn't be…. but it felt so good. Without noticing it Inu-Yahsa had his clawed fingers buried in his brothers long white hair and was pulling his head closer and kissing him passionately. Inu-Yahsas' mouth opened for him and his brother took the admittance with a growl, letting his tongue enter the hanyous' hot cavern of a mouth and exploring it. Their tongues became entwined in an erotic dance and it became fiercer until they parted for breath though a strand of saliva refused to disconnect them.

Once again Sesshoumaru lowered his head, placing hot kisses down his half brothers neck and all over his chest. Inu-Yasha groaned and closed his eyes, fingers still entwined in Sesshoumarus' hair. Sesshoumaru put his hands on Inu-Yashas shoulders and started to slide him down the tree he was leaning on and kissed him again

As their hot mouths were engaged in the kiss, Sesshoumarus hands slid down the younger males body in gentle groping touches that made Inu-Yasha moan into his mouth and grip the Western Lords biceps tightly. Where Sheeshoumarus hands touched, he arose gooseflesh. Finally they were seated and Sesshoumaru was pressed against the young hanyou.

"Brother…" He growled softly and bent his head, sucking on his neck to raise a mark and his hand slid down Inu-Yashas chest and stomach and his fingers hovered above his brothers' length. The hanyou whimpered and looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Onegai…"He begged, not liking the fact that those silken hands had stopped caressing his body. Sesshoumaru chuckled faintly and kissed his stomach, dipping his hot tongue into his navel.

"Patience, Inu-Yasha, patience…" He whispered and softly dragged his claws along the hanyous groin. Inu-Yashas hips bucked and he moaned loudly, throwing back his head. Sesshoumaru chuckled again and kissed the well muscled stomach in front of him and slowly wrapped his fingers around the throbbing member and began to move his hand up and down. Inu-Yahsa moaned again, his hips thrusting to meet his brothers hand again.

"S…Sesshoumaru…" Inu-Yasha breathed as his half brother went faster and rose to kiss his neck and slide his tongue along his neck to his chest and flicked the tip of his tongue over a nipple, making Inu-Yasha moan and arch his back off the tree he was against. Sesshoumaru pumped his hand faster and Inu-Yahsas hips thrusted wildly. Suddenly his half brothers hand slipped away and Inu-Yasha whimpered and looked at him with pleading eyes. Sesshoumaru smiled and started to disrobe, first armor, then kimono, then hakama. He stopped when he was entirely naked to run his fingers through his brothers' hair and pull him into a lustful kiss.

Inu-Yasha returned it passionately, pressing his body against the older males in desperation for more of that wonderful feeling. Sesshoumaru slowly broke the kiss and nipped at the others lower lip softly be fore taking him off the tree he seemed to be plastered to and lie him down on the leaf sprinkled ground. The grass was cool and slightly damp from dew but Inu-Yasha didn't care.

Their mouths sealed into a kiss again and Sesshoumarus hands slid down and pressed against his entrance making Inu-Yasha gasp into his brothers' mouth and go wide eyed. Sesshoumaru chuckled softly and kissed his chest gently. Slowly he pushed his clawed finger in and Inu-Yasha winced.

"Un…Hurts…" He hissed softly. Sesshoumaru kissed him quickly.

"It will pass" He told him gently and started moving his hand for a moment before adding another digit. Inu-Yasha grimaced in the small pain again but after a while he was rocking his hips to meet the hand, groaning in delight. Slowly, Sesshoumaru slid his fingers out of him and Inu-Yasha whimpered again. He didn't want it to stop. Sesshoumaru smiled at him and kissed his patience.

"Are you ready?" He crooned gently and Inu-Yahsa nodded frantically. Anything to feel that bliss again. Sesshoumaru smiled at the eagerness his brother showed and then pressed the tip of his length against his hot entrance. Inu-Yasha bit his lip and waited. Sesshoumaru pushed into him slowly and let out a soft rumble from his throat at the heat and tightness of his brother. Inu-Yasha arched his back with wide eyes and mouth open but no sound came from his lips. It hurt so much, worse than the fingers.

The western demon lord kissed the hanyous forehead softly.

"Relax…" He told him and Inu-Yasha did as he was told, slowly relaxing. Sesshoumaru waited for his brothers body to adjust to his throbbing arousal before beginning to slowly move his hips. Inu-Yasha winced, white ears going back in pain and he closed his eyes tightly. Sesshoumaru whispered sweet nothings to him and kissed him as he worked his hips to relax him.

In a few minutes, Inu-Yasha moaned loudly and Sesshoumaru smirked and moved his hips faster. Slowly, Inu-Yasha moved his hips with him and a gentle blush on his pale cheeks. Sesshoumaru picked up the speed even more, keeping it at a quick pace as Inu-Yasha moaned loudly and arched his back off the ground, his body covered in a light film of sweat. Both males were panting and groaning as the speed got faster and faster. Sesshoumarus hand snaked down and grabbed his brothers member and started to pump his hand quickly. Inu-Yahsa nearly screamed at the feeling of pure bliss and after a minute or so of this, his walls tightened on the demon lord as he screamed his Sesshoumarus name and hit his climax, the half demons seed spilling over his brothers hand. With a growl, Sesshoumaru thrust into him two more times before he hit his on shuddering orgasm, filling the hanyou underneath him.

The two lie on each other, panting. Sesshoumaru licked his parched lips and kissed his brothers neck before biting down on his shoulder. Inu-Yasha winced a little then looked at him with a slightly puzzled expression. Seshoumaru released his shoulder and drew around the identical holes he had made with his fangs with a claw.

"You see this?" He said softly to Inu-Yasha, whose white canine ears went up to listen to him, "This means your mine…and no one else can have you." Inu-Yasha smiled and surprisingly the taiyokai smiled back and they kissed again passionately.

"My mate," Sesshoumaru mumbled through his brothers lips. It made Inu-Yasha giggle slightly and wrap his arms around the elder male. Sesshoumaru nuzzled his neck softly and placed a sweet kiss there. They held each other for a bit until the hanyou opened his eyes groggily and started to sit up.

"Un…I need to go back to Kagome… she must be worried about me," He said softly and yawned. Sesshoumaru sighed but let his sibling go. Inu-Yasha got dressed quickly and bent down and kissed his loves lips one more time before padding back to the group. Sesshoumaru smiled and his fingers touched his lips as he watched the young boy go.

When returned to the group, they all sprung up at once to see him. Kagome ran up to him and touched his shoulder.

"Inu-Yasha, are you alright? You scared us running off like that!" She said in a whimpering love. Inu-Yasha chuckled and patted her hand.

"I'm sorry, I thought I heard something," He told her. She blinked and rose an eyebrow slowly. Inu-Yasha had just apologized to her and he was smiling. But no body said anything.

The rest of the day Inu-Yasha couldn't stop smiling.

end-

Vampiric Sh33p


End file.
